Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough
=This playthrough will be done in the hard difficulty without enemy level cap. Once you get used to the mechanics of the game it really isn't too hard.= Contraire to popular believes it is not required to carry over units from a previous game for the True Route as long as your delay plot progression early on. Drawback: You will also delay the following: *Getting your second Madou Kokakou *Aru's new costumes *Weiss' 3rd title *Route specific units, in this case, the various siege weapons and gunships *The merging with Eren de Mail. Along with Elfitisia's joining (and her money printing Rune Elf Red Tea recipe). *If you are able to solo Ar Ciel with Weiss, he should be able to solo almost everything else. In my opinion, Eushully did a horrible job in balancing NG+ difficulty. Everything gets annihilated if you decide to carry over high level characters except for several key fights, such as the one with Ar Ciel. Using Ar Ciel as a gating event for true route is also horrible choice: the rest of her events do not have the time "limit" of her initial duel. Cheat Engine or SpoilerAl can be used to cheese this particular fight and create a much smoother, yet still entertaining true route experience. I may attach instructions when this guide is complete. Recapturing Centakus Initially you are prompted with a tutorial. Accept it with the top option if you are unfamiliar with the interface of the game. Note: Prior to patch 1.02 you begin the first battle with only Weiss, Liselle, and Mia acting as a siege engineer. Now you begin with a full army of 10 battalions. For this part we are going to use only the initial units. Fixed in 1.03: You now begin with only 3 units again. Thankfully the guide never used the extra units, First let us optimize some equipment: Start off by engaging the nearby group of swordsmen with Weiss in defensive formation while Liselle shoot them down in range. Mia should run towards Elumina to the east and lure her back to your deployment tower. Tip 1: Press spacebar at any time to pause the game to issue commands. Tip 2: Always put units in the movement formation while moving around to get to place quicker. Tip 3: You can right click with a unit selected to change its orientation. Very useful for ranged units. You can also Shift-left click to move a unit to a destination without changing its orientation. Those swordsmen should fall when Elumina arrives. Continue to tank her with Weiss while Liselle chip her health down slowly, try to stay as close to the tower as possible. When Weiss' health gets low, use his special attack (you should be able to do it twice) to knock Elumina back while retreating. Retreated commanders will heal slowly and can be redeployed after 5 seconds. While the fight is going on, send Mia to take down the enemy Deployment tower within your base. Early on in the game do not worry if you use your deployment tower to tank some hits. It can take some punishment. Once the enemy deployment tower has fallen, move Mia back to help tank Elumina. Make sure she is in defensive formation while engaging in melee combat and keep Weiss alive by retreating occasionally. Keep using Weiss' special attack and Elumina should fall eventually. Rebuilding Centakus After recapturing Centakus, Liselle will explain more about the war. Clear all events in town, then click on your keep and accept all missions from Liselle by clicking on each of them. One of your first missions is to clean up the debris around the city, so click on the deconstruction button and clean up your town. Once done, return to the keep and turn in your quest. You should be given more missions so finish those as well. Build a brothel and a mediation center. You may also want to plant a single tree to boost your environment to 40 by the next turn to complete a quest (optional). You may also want to build a farm or two. Don't worry about other buildings such as Lumber Mills or houses for now, there will be better places to build them shortly, and they do not do much for you unless you upgrade them once to level 2. Don't worry about your city walls for now, they will recover slowly over time, and there really isn't any urgent use of them. You want to assign Weiss a full squad of knights, and Liselle with a full squad of hunters. Also hit up the replenish all button if you lost any troops last battle. Always get into the habit of replenishing any lost troops between battles. Next hit up the Missions button and lets do the first mission: a military exercise your can redo once per turn. The second mission is a hetare/deadbeat mission which essentially feeds you a hoard of very weak units for experience. Unlike previous Eushully games there is no penalty beside self-shame for doing that mission. This battle should be much easier than your fight against Elumina as all enemies are on par with your level. Go ahead and keep Weiss in attack formation. I like to only deploy Weiss and Liselle for this as they are the ones who should be taking all the experiences. Once the two armies of knights have fallen you should be able to use Weiss' special to greatly weaken the squad of heavy knights. Turn in your quest to Liselle. There is nothing much to do now. So proceed to the next week. }}|<<>>]] |} Category:Madou Koukaku Guide